User talk:Austin.stitzel.9
My top 10 favorite epsidoes 1. The Great Honey Pot Robbery 2. All's Well That Ends Wishing Well 3. Party Poohper 4. Luck Amok 5. Trap As Trap Can 6. Gone With The Wind 7. The Piglet Who Cloud Be King 8. Nothing But The Tooth 9. Friend In Deed 10. The New Eeyore Favorite Character Pooh, because he is so cute and he wears a Red Shirt and Pooh has always been my favorite character in Winnie The Pooh since I 1st watched Winnie The Pooh since I was little. I am so cute like Pooh Bear! Pooh cracks me up so much when I watch his show! I loved Honey when I was very young and I loved when Pooh was searching for Honey I thought he was so cute when he was searching for Honey! I always wear a Red Shirt everytime I watch Winnie The Pooh because Pooh is my favorite character and I love him a lot! Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Hqdefault (4).jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Degrassi Fan (talk) 13:52, March 19, 2014 (UTC) I hope I have another dream with me and my Girlfriend tonight that really loves to watch Winnie The Pooh! Last night I did have a dream of me and my Girlfriend that really loves Winnie The Pooh! We dressed as our favorite characters. I was Pooh and my girlfriend was Piglet. I thought it was cute when we did that. At one point me and my girlfriend changed shirts. I wore my Girlfriends Pink top. And My Girlfriend wore my Blank Red Shirt. I thought it looked funny when me and my Girlfriend switched clothes. And we changed our clothes back the one's we origonally wore. I was wearing the Blank Red Shirt and my Girlfriend was wearing the Pink Top. And then when we went to bed I had a nightmare but I was the only one in it. It was Heffalumps and Wozzles and they stole my Honey and I love Honey so much! And I got stuck in 3 places. In a Honey Pot, In a Elaphant's Tunk, and in a Horn. And then that morning I was crying and saying "Oh Bother" and my Girlfriend said "What's wrong Boyfriend" And I said "I had a nightmare last night of Heffalumps and Wozzles and they stole Honey. And my girlfriend woke me up for Breakfast and she made me Honey and then I hugged her and kissed her and I said "I love you a lot Girlfriend" And my Girlfriend said "Thank You Boyfriend" And she thinks I am so cute and sweet! And that was the end of my dream. My friend Diana Aguliar is a huge fan of Winnie The Pooh! Her favorite character is Pooh. She also has a lot of Red Shirts. She loves when Pooh says "Oh Bother Bother" And she looks very cute as a Winnie The Pooh Fan! RE: Your message They're GIFs. I found them on Tumblr and uploaded them to the wiki. The userbox I made was personally customized by myself. [[User:Degrassi Fan|''cam]]♡ [[User talk:Degrassi Fan|''oh darling, I wish you were here.]] 03:22, October 6, 2014 (UTC) Like I said if you want to talk more about Pooh let's do it in the chat section. Just let me know what time your around. I'm around now for a couple of hours. If not give me a time your avaiable tom u around to chat? Left you a message I'm around when ur ready